One-Shot Deseo incontrolable, mentira piadosa
by AstarothLeNoir
Summary: Una fiesta de Halloween puede convertirse es una noche de mucha diversión. ¿Podrá Sakura conseguir que Sasuke por fin se fije en ella o caerá en garras de otro?


**Deseo Incontrolable, Mentira Piadosa**

Sasuke, el amor de mi vida, el único que me sacaba los colores cada vez que cruzábamos las miradas por las calles de Konoha o en los entrenamientos del equipo 7. Era simplemente perfecto y estaba decidida a conseguir su amor fuese de la forma que fuese. El problema era, que Naruto lo sabía y no tenía intención de permitir que sucediese algo entre nosotros, siempre metiéndose por medio, a veces daban ganas de matarle.

Según varias personas con las que había hablado esos días, se celebraría la primera fiesta de Halloween en la Aldea y sería una buena forma de hacer que la gente se socializara y lo pasara bien por una noche, ya que debido a las guerras constantes entre cada Aldea, era imposible estarse quieto o disfrutar del momento. Inmediatamente de saber sobre la fiesta, me apunté y fui corriendo a comentárselo a Sasuke.

—Estamos en guerra —bufó—no puedo creer que la gente se ponga a organizar fiestas a estas alturas.

—Pienso que es una buena idea, yo ya me he apuntado...—dije pensativa— ¿Entonces no tienes pensado ir?

—No— contestó seco mientras jugaba con sus kunais—voy a seguir practicando, nos vemos luego.

Se alejó de mí y se adentró en el bosque. Mi cara cambió completamente, quería que fuese a la fiesta, pasar una noche juntos y que viese que podría hacer cualquier cosa por él, quería declararme de una vez por todas.

—¡Sakura-chaaaan!—esa voz, como siempre sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me di la vuelta, sabiendo quien era el que me llamaba.

—¿Qué quieres, Naruto?— pregunté mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—Ehm...—pensó por un segundo mirando al suelo—verás...habrá una fiesta de Halloween y pensaba que tal vez, querrías ir con...

—No— contesté antes de que acabase de hablar-prefiero ir sola.

Puse rumbo a la Aldea, alejándome del pesado de Naruto y de sus comentarios, no tenía intención de ir con él a la fiesta, yo quería ir con Sasuke. Tenía que lograr convencerle de alguna forma y ya que me había apuntado, tenía que pensar en mi disfraz, así que puse rumbo a casa.

Estaba pasando por la tienda de flores de Ino, cuando la escuché hablando con alguien dentro. Me acerqué cautelosamente y escuché lo que decía.

—Sabía que Sasuke iría conmigo a la fiesta-comentó alegre. El corazón me dió un vuelco- la estúpida de Sakura se ha quedado con las ganas, en cuanto me vea con él le va a dar algo.

—¿No crees que estáis todas un poco obsesionadas con Sasuke?— Preguntó una voz que al fin pude reconocer, era Shikamaru.

—Como para no estarlo, es muy sexy, serio, maduro, atractivo...—empezó a enumerar todas las características que me encantaban de Sasuke- Además irá disfrazado de brujo y yo de brujita sexy, ¡será divertido! Puede que hasta se me declare.

No aguanté más y seguí el rumbo a mi casa. Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, Sasuke me había mentido, sí que iría a la fiesta...con Ino. Entré en mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. No quería llorar por él ni por nadie. Era Sakura, estas cosas no debían de importarme. Seguidamente, puse mi mente a trabajar en un disfraz adecuado para la fiesta.

Pasaron las dos semanas que faltaban para el ansiado día. Yo ya me había olvidado completamente de lo que había escuchado decir a Ino, a Sasuke no le dirigía la palabra y no le comenté nada...y por supuesto, Naruto seguía empeñado en que fuese con él a la fiesta y yo siempre le decía que no.

Esa noche sería la fiesta. Tenía mi disfraz de Diablilla preparado, con mi respectiva máscara, ya que como bien decían las reglas, no podíamos ir con la cara descubierta, así la gente podría hablar con gente que antes no conocía sin darse cuenta de quienes eran. En parte agradecí esa regla, ya que no quería ver a Sasuke con Ino, aunque ya sabía de que irían disfrazados los dos.

Salía de casa disfrazada y me dirigí a la carpa de la fiesta, tenía pensado pasármelo bien, me daba igual que Sasuke no estuviese conmigo. Llegué a la carpa y entré decidida, fui directa a la mesa de bebidas, donde por cierto ya estaba Tsunade bebiendo como una desquiciada.

—Que buena esta la bebida-decía casi incoherentemente—¡eh, tuuu!—gritó al camarero —sírveme más de esto, ¡soy la Hokage!

—Sensei—dije a su lado—debería controlarse un poco.

—¿Sakura?—dijo mirándome la máscara— vaya, bonito disfraz, fijo que con esto impresionas a Sasuke.

Sentí una puñalada en el pecho. Sasuke, todavía no le había visto y tampoco tenía ganas, había venido a pasármelo bien. Cogí un vaso y empecé a beber descontroladamente, el ritmo de la música y el alcohol hicieron que me dieran ganas de bailar. Salí a la pista de baile y empecé a moverme, sintiendo cada nota de la música en mi cuerpo...la carpa daba vueltas, bueno, era yo la que daba vueltas, me gustaba la sensación de sentirme libre.

Sentí como unas manos cogían mi cintura y se movían al mismo ritmo. Me di la vuelta y casi me desmayo. Era un disfraz de brujo, pelo azabache, no podía verla la cara, pero sabía perfectamente quien era.

—¿Sasuke?—Pregunté. Asintió y me cogió de la mano. Llevándome lejos de la pista de baile y fuera de la carpa—¿Qué pasa, no deberías estar con Ino?

—Silencio—dijo mientras llegábamos a la parte trasera.

Obedecí y me quedé mirando al suelo sonrojada. Estaba sola con Sasuke, no sabía por qué me había traído hasta aquí pero tenía la sensación de que iba a suceder algo.

Se acercó a mi y empezó a acariciarme los brazos lentamente para después bajar hasta mi cintura y rodear mi glúteos, que estaban semidesnudos por el disfraz, con sus cálidas manos. Emití un gemido casi inaudible y rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

El alcohol estaba haciendo su efecto, quería resistirme, que viese que yo no era una chica fácil. Pero era imposible, no quería desperdiciar esta oportunidad única, quería que Sasuke me hiciese suya.

Me cogió de la mano y nos adentramos en el bosque. Estaba totalmente oscuro, entre eso y el alcohol me costaba distinguir las cosas. Por fin llegamos a una zona lejos de la carpa de la fiesta y me volvió a coger por la cintura. Sentí como me quitaba la máscara y cerré inmediatamente los ojos, esperando recibir un beso por su parte . Y así fue a los segundos, cuando por fin posó en mi sus labios que tanto había anhelado hasta ese momento.

Estuvimos un buen rato besándonos tímidamente, hasta que Sasuke sacó su lengua y rozó con ella mis labios pidiendo entrar. Accedí y abrí la boca, dejando que su lengua investigase el terreno, para posteriormente profundizar el beso.

Sus manos fueron bajando hasta mi mini falda de jirones. Su mano derecha fue levantándola poco a poco mientras que la otra jugaba con la elástica de mi ropa interior. Seguía sin poder creerme lo que estaba pasando, pero me dejé llevar...fui retrocediendo lentamente sin mirar hasta que me apoyé contra un árbol. Mis manos bajaron hasta sus pantalones y empecé a desabotonarlos tímidamente, sabiendo que vendría después. Sasuke seguía jugando en el interior de mi falda, hasta que decidió por fin bajarme las braguitas y entrar en mi interior con sus dedos, mientras yo emitía gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

Tenía que admitir que esa sería mi primera vez, nadie antes me había tocado de esa forma y lo que vendría después sería una nueva experiencia para mi, lo que más me alegraba, era que sería con el hombre de mi vida.

Terminé de bajarle los pantalones y sentí su dureza. La toqué y recibí como contestación un rugido casi animal por su parte. No espere más y baje sus boxers, pudiendo así tocar su miembro con mayor facilidad. El seguía jugando con sus dedos dentro de mi, mientras besaba y lamía mi cuello salvajemente.

—Sas...— intenté decirle algo, pero me tapo la boca con un beso apasionado a la vez que salvaje. No podía aguantarlo más le necesitaba dentro de mi. En cuanto separó sus labios de los míos y volvió al cuello continué con lo que estaba apunto de decirle — Sasuke...hazme tuya, ahora...sea de la forma que sea.

Noté como sus dedos salían de mi húmedo interior. Solté su miembro y él me cargó ágilmente entre sus brazos contra el árbol, volví a rodear su cuello para no caerme mientras él con una mano cogía su miembro e iba introduciendolo poco a poco dentro de mi. Al principio, sentí dolor, mucho dolor. Noté como una lágrima salía de mi ojo derecho, pero al ir entrando empecé a sentir placer, solté un gemido al sentir que ya estaba dentro totalmente.

Empezó a moverse lentamente mientras seguía comiéndome vorazmente el cuello y yo gemía cada vez más alto. Menos mal que estábamos en mitad del bosque y en plena oscuridad, no nos oía nadie por lo que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos. Empecé a moverme yo también, era una sensación indescriptible. Parecía que sabía lo que tenia que hacer y cómo hacerlo, eso en parte me desilusionó ya que posiblemente no era su primera vez.

Los movimientos fueron cada vez más rápidos, mi respiración era entrecortada. empecé a escuchar de nuevo sus gruñidos en mi cuello, eso me ponía cada vez más. Fue bajando la velocidad y se detuvo un momento, me bajó de su cintura y me puso de espaldas a él, mirando hacia el tronco del árbol. Hizo que apoyara mis manos en el tronco y abriese las piernas, en ese momento sentí como me volvía a penetrar, esta vez más profundo.

Mis gemidos fueron a más, sabía que no podría aguantar los vaivenes que iban inundando cada vez más mi cuerpo.

—Sasuke... —dije con un hilo de voz — creo que...creo que...

—Acabemos juntos —dijo jadeante.

Fue acelerando el ritmo, así como yo los jadeos de placer. No pude aguantar más y solté mi último gemido a la vez que él, sentí como su semilla recorría mi interior a la vez que el calor del orgasmo recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Jadeante, recuperé las formas y me dí la vuelta. Ya estaba amaneciendo, la luz del horizonte iluminó parte del bosque y donde nos encontrábamos. Mi cara fue un poema al ver a Naruto delante mía jadeando, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¿Naruto?—dije incrédula — ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

—¿Sasuke?—preguntó divertido—sabía que el disfraz iba a servir en parte, pero no pensé que no te dieses cuenta hasta ahora.

—Pe..pero—dije mirando de un lado a otro—pero si tu eres rubio y Sasuke es moreno.

Señaló mientras se carcajeaba la peluca negra sudada que estaba tirada en el suelo.

—Sasuke me pidió el favor de venir por él a la fiesta, ya que todas las chicas de la aldea querían ir con él—comentó mientras se subía los pantalones— así que fue diciendo a todas que no iría, menos a Ino...que fue el cebo para poder hacerme pasar por el. La tía no se enteró que era yo, así que cuando te vi en la fiesta desaparecí de su campo de visión y fui a por ti.

Escuchaba desconcertada el plan que habían hecho entre los dos. Sentí que me mareaba, no..sentí que me estaba volviendo loca.

—Entre las máscaras y la oscuridad de la noche, aproveché para traerte aquí y hacerte mía de una vez por todas - dijo sonriendo—¿a que fue un buen plan, Sakura-chan?

Empecé a apretar mis puños con rabia, mientras miraba impotente al suelo y sentía como mi cara se ponía roja de rabia.

—Eres...—empecé a respirar hondo—eres...¡un imbécil, Naruto!— le di con todas mis fuerzas en el pecho, lo tiré al suelo y salí corriendo.

No me podía creer que hubiese caído en la trampa de Naruto. Me dejé llevar pensando que era el Sasuke auténtico y perdí mi virginidad con él. Ahora me sentía sucia...y con ganas de venganza. Era el peor halloween de mi vida, la peor fiesta de todas.

Aunque debía de admitir, que Naruto estaba hecho todo un semental.


End file.
